rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race (Season 7)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 15 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Elle G. Beaty and Venus Andromeda was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned in Episode 10, won the main challenge with another contestant & was returning into competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lip syncing. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "First Impressions Ball" Airdate: April 28th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Diana Ross. * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Alexis The Shady Bitch & Phaedra Finesse. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jacqueline Walone * Main Challenge: The First Impressions Ball! The queens be waking in two categories: Gag Worthy Drag & Signature Drag. For the last category queens have to create their own look from scratch. * Main Challenge Winner: Davina Diva * Runway Themes: The First Impressions Ball (Gag Worthy Drag & Signature Drag) * Bottom Two: Jiana Normani & Stella Anchello * Lip-Sync Song: 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Stella Anchello Episode 2: "The Hunty Games" Airdate: April 29th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Jennifer Lawrence and Natalie Dormer. * Mini-Challenge: Perform in a lipsync number about Dubstep and Techno music. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Amy Young, Jeana Blackwood, & Vivi Unnie * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens will act in three teams of five in the acclaimed and successful science fiction trilogy...The Hunty Games. Each team will get a movie from the trilogy and will act as different characters. * Main Challenge Winner: Liliana Diamond * Runway Theme: Capitol Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Jacqueline Walone & Jiana Normani * Lip-Sync Song: 'Juice' by Lizzo * Eliminated: Jiana Normani Episode 3: "This is Untucked!" Airdate: April 30th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Tiffany ‘New York’ Pollard and Matt Bomer. * Mini-Challenge: Give a teddy bear a makeover * Mini-Challenge Winners: Elle G. Beaty * Main Challenge: The queens will create a new drag persona and in teams of two (one of three) they will improv in their own Untucked, they will decided what kind of problematic they will face and they will also take part of scene with all the queens. * Main Challenge Winners: Elle G. Beaty & Emmanuella Rose * Runway Theme: Facekini * Bottom Two: Angele Portia & Jacqueline Walone * Lip-Sync Song: 'La Isla Bonita' by Madonna * Eliminated: Angele Portia & Jacqueline Walone Episode 4: "Trump: The Musical" Airdate: May 1st, 2019 * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Davina Rose * Main Challenge: Trump: The Musical. * Main Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Runway Theme: Red Alert * Bottom Two: Aspen Cossro & Kylie Smalls * Lip-Sync Song: 'Kill This Love' by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: Aspen Cossro Trump: The Rusical Cast Episode 5: "DQAs: Drag Queen Awards" Airdate May 2nd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Salma Hayek and Tessa Thompson * Mini-Challenge: A potato sack race serving boob-ography. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amy Young * Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. * Main Challenge Winners: Amy Young & Davina Diva * Bottom Two: Emmanuella Rose & Vivi Unnie * Lip-Sync Song: 'Work Bitch'' '' by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: Vivi Unnie Episode 6: "America’s Next Dance Supergroup" Airdate: May 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Maddie Ziegler and Julianne Hough. * Mini-Challenge: The queens pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * Mini-Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge: The queens will have to take part of a huge dance challenge, they will dance and lipsync to a megamix with a few of the iconic songs by the incredible RuPaul. They will have their own solo parts and a dance routine with extra dancers. * Main Challenge Winner: Liliana Diamond * Runway Theme: Best Self * Bottom Two: Amy Young & Kylie Smalls * Lip-Sync Song: 'Million Dollar Bill' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Kylie Smalls Episode 7: ''Snatch Game At Sea'' Airdate: May 4th, 2019 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elle G. Beaty * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a "Snatch Game At Sea" setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Runway Theme: Kaftan Realness * Bottom Two: Davina Diva & Liliana Diamond * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sax' by Fleur East * Eliminated: Davina Diva Episode 8: "Divine Inspiration" Airdate May 5th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Salma Hayek and Tessa Thompson * Mini-Challenge: Creating a look using prison uniforms. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Liliana Diamond * Main Challenge: Musical versions of John Waters' most iconic films * Main Challenge Winner: Elle G. Beaty * Runway Theme: Ugliest Dress Ever * Bottom Two: Emmanuella Rose & Venus Andromeda * Lip-Sync Song: 'Pretty Girls'' '' by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea * '''Eliminated: N/A Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 9: ''The Birth Of Madonna'' Airdate: May 6th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Madoona, Salma Hayek & Tessa Thompson. * Mini-Challenge: Create the best badonkadonk padding. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amy Young * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the Madonna's eras. * Main Challenge: The queens will take part of a live singing rusical inspired in the most iconic and outrageous eras of the queen of pop, Madonna. * Main Challenge Winner: Taraji Aaraji * Runway Theme: 1000 Night Of Madonna * Bottom Two: Emmanuella Rose & Jeana Blackwood * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hung Up' by Madonna * Eliminated: Emmanuella Rose Episode 10: ''Sexy Tango Queens'' Airdate: May 7th, 2019 * Special Guest: Javier Rodriguez * Guest Judges: Alyssa Milano and Rachel Harris * Mini-Challenge: Match contestants with their baby photos. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elle G. Beaty * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the partners to other queens. * Main Challenge: Work with Javier Rodríguez and prepare a live-tango routine with your assigned partner. * Main Challenge Winners: Amy Young & Davina Diva * Returning Queen: Davina Diva * Runway Theme: Big Bold & Beautiful * Bottom Two: Jeana Blackwood & Taraji Aaraji * Lip-Sync Song: 'Taki Taki' by DJ Snake ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B * Eliminated: Jeana Blackwood Pairs Episode 11: ''The Fierce Winners Makeover'' Airdate: May 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Heidi Klum. * Mini-Challenge: Get into quick disco drag and have a dance off. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Liliana Diamond * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the winners to other queens. * Main Challenge: Makeover the MDR'S season winner queen into your drag daughter and perform a lip-sync of "Click Clack (Make that Money)" by RuPaul. * Main Challenge Winner: Elle G. Beaty * Bottom Two: Amy Young & Liliana Diamond * Lip-Sync Song: 'Whip' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: N/A Episode 12: ''Show Queens'' Airdate: May 9th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Dita Von Teese, Shakira & Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge: Singing challenge, the queens have to come up with their own lyrics and choreography for a live Showgirl style performance in front of a live audience. * Main Challenge Winner: Taraji Aaraji * Runway Theme: Purple Rain * Bottom Three: Davina Diva, Elle G. Beaty & Venus Andromeda * Lip-Sync Song: 'Started' by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Venus Andromeda Episode 13: ''American'' Airdate: May 10th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "American" and act in two scenes. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: 'A Little Bit of Love' by RuPaul * Top 4: Amy Young, Davina Diva, Elle G. Beaty, & Liliana Diamond * Eliminated: Taraji Aaraji Top 4 of Season 7 Episode 14: ''Grand Finale'' Airdate: May 11th, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Venus Andromeda * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race Season 7: Elle G. Beaty * Runner-Ups: Amy Young, Davina Diva, & Liliana Diamond Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 7) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 7 Category:MDR S7 Category:Season 7 Category:S7